Colour Crayons
by Rhea ossa
Summary: Konan and Pein's relationship sunk like the titanic, Temari was left high and dry, Kankurō is in need of a beating, and will Hinata's and Hanabi's rekindled relationship last or will it crumble away, and who's in the dark room? Rate M AU High school.


**Heya!**

**ummmmm well even though I'm still working on my other story Resolution I wanted to publish this one as well, I typed it up in the summer of 2011 and I just got around to finishing the last bit of the chapter.**

**I'm not a big fan of updating on a regular basis due to school and stuff so I wont promise anything and don't be surprized if I don't update till June.**

**Although I'm not a huge fan of OCs I decided to have one in this story because I didn't feel as if any of the Naruto characters fit the personality of this character.**

**I don't own Naruto, only my OC.**

**Rhea**

* * *

Konan bit her lower lip in frustration; she didn't understand how someone could go from saying that they loved you one day, and then the next tell you that they never want to see you again. Her gaze hardened as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, her origami flower was tangled in her shoulder length blue hair, her eyeliner slightly smudged and her cheeks were blotchy from her rubbing away all the tears. It annoyed her that he had made her cry like this, it frustrated her that she allowed him to do this to her, but what angered her was the fact that she didn't know how to stop it all. Closing her eyes Konan took in a deep breath and steadied herself, both mentally and physically; Nagato had broken her heart, and now she had to deal with it.

Turning on the tap she splashed some water on her face and looked back into her reflection. This was not the Konan she knew, right now she was weak, and she, Konan, was NEVER weak. Giving herself a quick look over, she fixed her hair and makeup as best she could and walked out the toilets with her best poke face up and ready for inspection.

~O.o~

Temari sighed in annoyance as she laid eyes upon a lazy brunet and a platinum blond sitting across the lunchroom from her. She should have expected him to choose the bimbo over her; she was two years older than him and had two protective younger brothers who would not hesitated to kill any guy that even looked at her. But he didn't have to go around getting her hopes up. Damn that Shikamaru, he sure did fuck up her emotions.

Looking over to her brother Gaara she sighed again and proceeded to help him rid himself of his rabid fan girls. She didn't want to deal with his moody ass when they got home, god he was such an emo at times. After prying the girls off her brother she turned and saw Konan walk through the lunch room doors. All conversations at that point stopped, the news of Konan and Pein's brake up had spread through the school like wild fire. Smiling, Temari waved her over, they might not have been really close friends, but she knew that Konan wouldn't get pestered about her resent brake up at this table.

After a few moments Konan had made her way over and the chatter and gossip resumed.

~O.o~

Loki looked up as Konan walked past her on her way to Temari's table, she wasn't big on gossip but she did know about the brake up. She empathized with the girl, brake ups were not fun, and it made matters worse that the whole school wouldn't fucking shut up about it. Her eyes quickly fluttered over to the Akatsuki's table where the school's most infamous gang resided, already their leader Nagato-or Pein as everyone else called him- had fan girls surrounding him practically begging for him to take their clothes off- that is if you call miniskirts and belly shirts clothes. Shaking her head in disgust she returned her focus to her food and quickly scarfed it down, she didn't like being in this lunch room, it was just too full of drama today.

Standing up Loki walked over to the trash can and threw the remains of her lunch into it. Rubbing her temple she tried to will away the oncoming headache. Letting out an exasperated sigh she headed over to the nurse to get some Advil. The rest of the day was going to be a pain.

~O.o~

Sai watched as Loki left the lunch room, he could tell she was overly annoyed by the resent spike in drama, and knew better than to chase after her while she was like this. Glancing up at the clock he noticed that there was still an half an hour before lunch ended and he still had to develop his photographs for art. Dumping his food into the trash on the way out, he made his way to the dark room.

Surprisingly when he got there the dark room was in use- he was one of the few students who were allowed to use the room without supervision. Pulling a stool from under one of the counter tops at the back of the art room he waited for the room to free up. Reaching into his bag he grabbed his drawing pad and pencil case and began to doddle mindlessly.

.

.

Pulling out his cell phone he looked at the time and realized that there was only ten minutes left before lunch was over. Grumbling to himself about using the dark room for excessive amount of time, he grabbed up his bag and left.

~O.o~

Tenten groaned as she headed to her locker, today was just so fucking annoying, people just didn't know when to shut up. And Kankurō had been getting on her nerves lately as well, the boy knew that she once had a crush on him, but he didn't seem to get the concept of getting over some one. For God's sake it had been over two years ago, two flippin' years! Sheeesh that boy was so full of himself as well. He was still constantly teasing her about it and he never seemed to stop, it was starting to make her wonder why she was even hanging around with him anymore.

Twisting the dial on the lock to the correct combination Tenten opened her locker to find a note from Kankurō that said to meet her behind the school at 2:00 'for some fun lovin'. On any other day she might have just ignored the damn thing, but today was not any other day. Crumpling up the note she slammed her locker door shut and proceeded to find the idiotic boy who wrote said note.

Unluckily for her, but luckily for Kankurō the lunch bell sounded and Tenten had to turn right around and grab her books for her next lesson.

~O.o~

Turning her back to her younger sister Hinata marched away from Hanabi in fake anger. After hearing her sister's pleas for forgiveness the older of the two gave in and walked back to their lockers. The two sisters were never really close until Hinata started high school 2 years ago; she and Hanabi were always being forced against each other again and again by their father. And they had only started reconnecting after Hiashi had finally declared Hanabi heir to the family business and Neji as her adviser. Hinata had never wanted anything to do with the Hyuga Company-it was a government funded weapons company, she hated anything to do with unnecessary violence-and had been relieved that she no longer had to be a part of it.

Grabbing her books out of her locker Hinata hugged her sister and ran off to Biology class.

~O.o~

"Oh my God, did you see her?"

"OMG! Yes, she looks like shit."

"The bitch got what was coming for her."

"Well duh! She's such a slut; I can't believe it took him so long to notice."

"Shhhhh, she might hear-"

"DO YOU THREE WHORES WANT ME TO SHOVE YOU OUT THE WINDOW OR WHAT!" Temari screamed at three of Pein's fan girls.

Said fan girls all fell out of their seats at the sound of Temari yelling. The rest of the class snickered at their fate, and turned around to watch what happened next, completely ignoring their teacher's pleas for them to quiet down.

Quickly, not wanting to cause any more of a scene, Konan reached up and dragged Temari back into her seat before any real damage could be done. She really did appreciate what Temari was doing for her, but she didn't want her friend to get into any trouble because of her. After Temari calmed down, the class resumed their lesson on Edger Allen Poe and the three fan girls kept their mouths shut in fear for having to face Sabaku no Temari's rage.

~O.o~

"Okay pipsqueaks listen up!" Anko shouted at the class. "I want 4 laps around the track and no walking; if I catch you walking you run another lap, if I catch you again you run laps for the whole period. Get it? Got it? Good. Now scam!"

Loki rolled her eyes and glanced over at Sai, "bet you that half the girls in this class are doing more than 4 laps."

"Loki if you don't want to be one of those girls you better start running now," hissed Anko from behind her. Jumping Loki muttered about crazy ninja skills and creep ass teachers and headed off in the direction of the track with Sai trailing behind her.

.

.

"Sai you're with Kisame, Hidan-Tobi, Deidara-Kankurō, Karin- Jūgo, Ami-Pei- wait no, I might be cruel but I'm not that brutal. Ami- Tayuya, best to stick the worst together on this one, Pein-Loki….." Anko went on with listing their partners for gym that day, accompanied by the occasional complaint.

Sighing Loki looked over at Pein. "Come on ginger kid; let's get hot and sweaty together," she cried with fake enthusiasm.

Narrowing his eyes Pein slowly walked over to her. "You got a lot of nerve saying that to me, Loki."

"It's called a joke ginger snaps but clearly you don't grasp the concept." Loki bit out, her headache making an _epic_ return; cracking her back she turned away from him. "Let's just hurry this up _Nagato_, neither you nor me likes this so just suck up your ego and deal with it, it's just P.E." Motioning to him to help her pick up a mat Loki bent down and lifted a corner.

Glaring at her, Pein walked to the other side and helped her carry the mat over to the other side of the gym.

.

.

When the final bell rang Loki was glad it was the weekend, if there had been school tomorrow all of Pein's bitchy little fan girls would had been trying to attack her, because of her 'disrespectful' words to _Leader-sama_. Biting her lip ring she hopped on the school bus, looking forward to tonight with Gaara and Neji.

* * *

**Please review, and sorry if there are any mistakes, I wrote this a while ago and only have read over it a few times. **

**Thank you. **


End file.
